


Shit Indeed

by van_helsa124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Gabriel, pissed off goddess, sam and dean go to an au, transported to another universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_helsa124/pseuds/van_helsa124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After attempting, and failing, to hunt Kali the Winchesters and Castiel get sent to an alpha and omega verse. Once there Dean goes into heat and Sam runs into a supposedly dead archangel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... maybe this was a little longer than I wanted it to be...

Ok, maybe pissing off Kali wasn’t the best idea. After all she had nearly killed them the last time they’d met. If it wasn’t for Gabriel they’d have both been eaten, so why they were actively hunting her now, with no archangel, Dean wasn’t exactly sure. He peaked round the corner of the door frame he was hiding behind and almost got a fireball to the face. This was getting ridiculous. How the hell were they expected to hunt something that could scorch off their faces just by looking at them?  
And to make matters worse… she was pissed- more pissed than a pissed thing on a pissy day called piss.  
“Sammy how the fuck were you planning on getting us out of here?”  
Sam looked up from the scroll he’d been desperately scanning through for the last five minutes while they held the hell bitch off, “I don’t know Dean; it should have taken full effect by now.”  
“It looks like she’s still got her powers to me. Plan two?” Dean muttered hopefully. They were in need of a backup plan and soon.  
He got bitchface no. 5 for that. “The spell doesn’t take away her powers Dean, it confuses them.”  
“So you’re telling me she didn’t mean to try and turn me into roast beef?”  
“No Dean,” Sam huffed peeking round his upturned table, to make sure Kali wasn’t sneaking up on them, “She probably wanted to incinerate the both of us. Her powers are weaker than she realises and that blast probably drained her.”  
Dean tightened his grip on his stake. Ok, that he could work with. “You’re sure?”  
“Yeah… most likely…”  
“Awesome.”  
With one last grunt Dean shoved himself off of the floor and charged into the room.  
Kali stood by an ornate fire place rubbing the brand they’d scorched across her stomach. She hissed, yes hissed, at him as he approached but didn’t attack. There was an upturned table to his left that Dean carefully kicked to the side, careful to not take his eyes off of the goddess. Who knew how many years of practice she had at tearing men apart with her bare hands?  
A rumble under their feet distracted both of them. “Eh, was that you sweetheart?”  
She looked confused around her.

The feeling of falling made Dean’s knees weak. He doubled over and fell to his knees on the shag carpet.  
“You are not injured Dean.”  
His eyes snapped open to find a familiar scene before him. He was back at their motel. Castiel stood a few feet away and Sam sat on the bed and even though it was technically their room everyone seemed weirdly out of place. “Dude what the fuck was that?”  
Cas blinked back at him lazily. “I was instructed not to let Kali be harmed.”  
“By gabriel right, before he died?” Sam asked, standing unsteadily.  
The angel nodded, “It seems he was fond of the pagan, although I can’t see why.”  
“Her powers are gonna return now right? She’s gonna come after us isn’t she?” Dean stormed, grabbing his stake from the floor beside him and making sure the end was still sharp.  
Sam paled, “Yeah… shit.”  
“You really know how to fuck things up, don’t you Cas?”  
Cas huffed, “I was merely following instructions Dean.”  
“I thought you were over that by now?”  
“GUYS!”

The room began to shake as the warding was tested. Kali couldn’t get in until she was at full strength, but she could make their lives miserable until then. It would only be a matter of time before she came storming through that door all fire and vengeance and ready to roast some Winchester ass.  
Dean paced the room. His boots were probably going to wear down if he kept going but he didn’t care. If there was one thing he hated it was sitting around waiting for whatever was going to attack them and Cas wasn’t being any help either. The angel couldn’t zap them out of the room (without breaking the symbols) and he couldn’t let them hurt Kali so he was pretty much useless. It was more than tempting to put Cas in a ring of holy oil and kill the bitch with a revised edition of their last spell Sam had found.  
He was halfway to his duffle bag when the floor began to shake with twice the force, the few bits of tackily framed artwork tumbled off of the walls and the beds began to jump and move across the room.  
An eerie light began to filter through the windows, it’s strange luminescence making everything appear as if cast in a ghoulish green hue.  
“Cas,” Dean muttered struggling to regain his balance on the shifting ground, “what is she… woh!”  
The angel stood still, undaunted, “She can’t get in so she’s trying to move us. I would normally suggest we leave but that doesn’t seem to be a…”

He didn’t get to finish as in that moment everything turned white. The shaking dispensed but the feeling of falling returned to Dean’s stomach- falling and then heat.

It was suddenly way too hot. Dean gasped, drawing in a lung full of cold air. Ok, maybe he was the one with the serious temperature problem. Kali hadn’t actually set the room on fire, he wasn’t exactly in hell.  
Or was he?  
Alistair had used some fairly fucked up methods but nothing could compare to this.  
His skin was on fire, like an army of fire ants were marching their way round his body to… his groin. Ok that was fucked up.  
He struggled desperately to make out what was going on around him but he could only make out a pair of hushed voices that were slowly fading into the distance. He couldn’t open his eyes; they felt glued shut, like they were being weighed down.  
Around him the air was filled with a thick, heavy aroma. Everything seemed to fade away as he caught the first whiff. It was his birthday, Christmas and thanksgiving all wrapped into one. Old leather, the impala’s interior, honey, cinnamon, fresh pie crust… Jeez, he was done for.  
The scent stunned him for a second longer before the fire was back, twice as strong.  
He was going to die. He was sure. There was no way anyone could survive this for so long.  
Why the fuck had they gone after that bloody goddess?!

Dean’s eyes finally flashed open in panic; the room seemed to be shrouded in a red haze. Where was Sam? He had to find his brother, to make sure he was ok. There was no way he was going out without knowing Sammy was safe. Every lesson his father taught him about protecting his brother flashed before his eyes. He had to save Sammy and…  
“Cas!” he choked, still dazed by the sweet air. It seemed to fan the flames every time he inhaled.  
A hand landed on his chest. The touch sent tremors through his torso, causing his breath to hitch in his throat.  
“Dean, I’m here.”  
The gravely tone in Cas’s voice made Dean freeze. Had the angel always talked like that? Because those low notes were going straight to his dick. “Fuck, Cas what,” he gasped, trying to get the words past the lump in his throat.  
The angel moved closer, he could hear the shuffle of clothing, and suddenly that strange aroma tripled in potency. Holy shit, was that Cas? Dean frantically grabbed onto Cas’s jacket and hauled himself up with every bit of strength he had, forcing his nose into the angel’s neck, breathing in. Yep.  
He could have come right then and there, which would have been so wrong for so many reasons.  
Cas ran his fingers through his hair, “It’s ok Dean. This will be over soon.”  
He was about to ask what he meant by that but a hand grabbed hold of the growing bulge in his jeans and squeezed. Hard.  
“Jesus, Marry, mother of Christ!”

There was a disapproving tut from above him and suddenly his back was hitting the soft covers of the motel bed. He could still barely see but every touch was multiplied by a thousand. The sheets felt like silk compared to the dingy carpet.  
His hands gripped fistfuls of fabric and bunched up at his sides. He was so hot. He needed something, anything, to bring his temperature down.  
Without warning, strong fingers began to peel off his clothing, layer by layer, letting the cool air of the room to his blazing skin- he almost cried with relief when his jeans were peeled off his suddenly three-sizes-too-big hips. Somewhere nearby a fan hummed pleasantly, sending a welcome breeze his way. Dean found himself getting lost in the cooling effect and didn’t realise he was completely naked until those fingers found their way down his abdomen and wrapped around his dick.  
“Cas!”  
“Shh,” was the soft reply from somewhere to his left, “Just relax.”  
He really didn’t have a choice in the mater though, his hips bucked up to the hand fisting him slowly, craving the sensation. It only added to the flames but he didn’t care. Nothing could make him care at this point.  
Then, as quickly as it had appeared, the hand was gone. Leaving him to whimper at the sudden loss.  
A heavy weight on the bed jolted him for a moment before soft lips met his and a body could be felt against his own. The feeling of skin on skin was almost as delectable as the scent that came with it. Dean raked his fingers across Cas’s back, finger nails leaving scratches. A tongue licked across his bottom lip, demanding entry and he was more than happy to oblige. Cas tasted so sweet and there wasn’t an inch that Dean didn’t suddenly want to taste.

Which was odd because fifteen minutes ago, tasting the angel of the lord would have seemed like an insane thing to do.

The hand returned to his cock, breaking any form of coherent though he may have been having. The fire was beginning to recede the more Cas touched him and he couldn’t help breathing deeper, taking in more of Cas’s rich fragrance.  
Dean bucked up into the fingers and groaned in irritation. Suddenly they weren’t enough. If he wanted a hand job he could have just jacked off. Cas seemed to get the message and slid a finger lower, past his balls and round his slick hole.  
Wait. How the fuck was he wet down there? Dean didn’t know much about biology but he was pretty damn sure he didn’t get moist in that area.  
His thoughts were unceremoniously cut off once again by Cas’s fingers. They entered him easily, using the sudden abundance of slick to open him up more than he was already- another disturbing development.  
Sure the whole thing felt fucking hot and he’d been making little gasps and groans the whole time, but it wasn’t until Cas crooked his fingers though that Dean really got vocal. He gradually grew loader with each press against his prostate and eventually the angel was forced to bring their lips together in a heated kiss to catch the moans that tumbled from his partner’s lips. It was sloppy and all teeth and tongue but Dean was practically falling apart.  
“Cas please!” he pleaded grinding his hips, pushing the angels fingers deeper inside.  
He needed more.  
Now.

A kiss was placed on his forehead as the angel retreated. The hand was replaced with a hard nub and Dean whimpered, yes fucking whimpered, at the pressure. With a huff he pushed down, taking Cas to the hilt in stroke.  
Cas groaned heavily above him. He looked like he was going to black out and, to be fair, Dean really wasn’t helping matters. Beads of sweat rolled down Cas’s forehead as he lent forward and pressed himself against Dean, sinking his teeth into Dean’s should in an attempt to keep him still.  
Dean froze when he felt the sharp pain of the claim. It was hard not to come right there on the spot. The angel was thrusting slowly in a way that was positively sinful and he made himself a promise to check out whatever porn Cas had been sneaking a peak at. He brought his fingers up to Cas’s hair, feeling more in control than he had been throughout most of the ordeal.  
“Right there, Cas” he rumbled into the angel’s ear in the lowest tone he had.  
Cas practically growled above him, his hips stuttering as he fought to hold off his orgasm. Dean reached down to touch himself but Cas knocked his fingers away, wrapping his own fingers around his dick and pumping in rhythm with his thrusts.  
They were both panting heavily but Dean was falling apart quicker, he gasped and arched his back as he came with a shout, come sticking to both his and Cas’s stomachs.  
Cas was right behind him, only this was different.  
Dean could feel his angel swelling, locking them together. He felt it as he was slowly filled up and held in place.  
Ok. That was weird.

The last of his orgasm and the heat finally faded away and he was suddenly back in full control of all his senses. His eyes widened. What the fuck had just happened? Why was the bed soaked with slick that had come from HIM? Why was an angel of the fucking lord locked inside his ass?  
Cas also seemed to be snapping out of it. He looked down at where he was joined to Dean and frowned. “I can explain Dean.”  
“Yeah, well I can safely say we’ve got time.”

…

Sam lurched to his feet as soon as the falling sensation faded. He didn’t feel dead, which surprised him- although how you could ‘feel dead’, he was gonna have to work out another time. Maybe he’d ask Dean, his brother had died more than enough to know the difference, probably.  
Cas was still standing in the same position he had been before the shaking started, Sam wondered if a steamroller would move the angel if he didn’t want to be displaced. His eyes wandered over to Dean and when he did he panicked. His brother was convulsing on the floor, gripping onto he carpet for dear life, moans rumbling in his chest as he struggled to open his eyes.  
“Dean!” Sam yelled rushing to his brother’s side only to retreat pretty damn quickly.  
His brother smelt different, good different, and not in a brotherly way either.  
His mouth went dry. What the hell had Kali done to him? Sex spell? Something worse?  
When he looked up at Cas again he found, much to his horror, that Cas seemed to be equally interested in Dean, and there was no brotherly bond to hold the angel back. Sam gulped audibly. What the hell were they gonna do? Was kali still coming after them? The sigils on the walls had disappeared but she was nowhere to be seen. Maybe putting a curse on Dean had been enough…  
Sam really doubted it.  
He turned to Castiel, who was still openly staring at his brother with eyes that weren’t exactly innocent, “What the hell is going on, why is Dean thrashing around on the floor?”  
Castiel couldn’t speak for a moment. “I don’t have that information Sam.”  
“Cas!” The angel instantly knelt by Dean’s side, placing a hand on his chest, his face turning soft and his eyes shining with concern.  
“Dean, I’m here.” Castiel cooed, looking apologetically at Sam.  
The message was clear: I’m going bang your brother whether you’re in the room or not.  
Sam’s jaw actually dropped when Dean gasped out something inaudible and reached up and grabbed Cas with both hands, taking a deep lungful of his scent. 

That was all the encouragement Sam needed to grab his wallet and bolt for the door, not really caring if some pagan goddess was waiting for him. He’d rather die that way than have the image of his brother and an angel of the lord consummating on a motel floor seared into his brain any day.

The fresh air hit him and he instantly felt some relief. At this time of night motel car park was pretty devoid of life, the only sign of movement was the flickering ‘vacancy’ sign that hung from the beam over the entrance. He noticed the impala and smiled at the car. At least Kali hadn’t thought to touch that; there’d be hell to pay if she did. Sam didn’t think Dean would let even Cas get in the way of ganking her then.  
On the other hand, maybe she should have put a few scratches in the paintwork?  
Behind him a door opened but, before he could turn and check who it was, a hand grabbed him by the back of his jeans and yanked him inside the motel room. He yelped and fought against the iron grip of whatever had him but he couldn’t escape before the door slammed shut behind them and he was being unceremoniously spun to face is attacker.

Panicked hazel met concerned gold as he glanced down at a supposedly dead trickster archangel. 

“Oh shit!” Sam cried trying to wiggle free as Gabriel held him firmly in place, “Wait, wait, wait, wait… I can explain! We didn’t know it was Kali until last minute and she was killing people and we had to do something, kids were going missing… kids! Please don’t kill me…”  
A look of confusion was all he got for a second before Gabriel frowned, irritation creasing his brow. The trickster looked Sam over once, twice, and then took a few reluctant steps back. Sam could actually smell the frustration rolling off of him. “Kali sent you here?”  
He gulped nervously looking around, “We’re still in the same place aren’t we?”  
“No.” Gabriel snapped, squinting at him suspiciously, “You’re in a whole other dimension, genius.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yes, ‘oh’.”  
They stared at each other for a second before he took in a deep breath and the archangel’s scent hit Sam like a freight train- it was like candy, Pepsi, whiskey and all sweet and warm things in one and only getting stronger by the second.  
He suddenly found that he hand to dig his nails into his palms to stop himself from leaning forward and… oh God no!  
“What’s going on Gabriel?” he managed to choke out through his unexpectedly delicate self-control. Between this and the being able to smell emotions development, this verse was going to give him a scent induced heart attack.  
There was a pause as Gabriel assessed the situation, looking Sam over to make sure that he was in one peace- odd- and glancing at the wall to the next room where Dean and Cas were undoubtedly doing the nasty right now. “You’ve read the fanfiction your fans write, right? Well this is one of the verses they came up with. It’s a bit kinky if you ask me, but hey, these guys do idolise two mass murderers so I’m not exactly sure what I expected really…”

Yes Sam had read a few of the fanfictions, the fans nearly always did their research and it was sometimes a good point of reference when they were stuck with a case. If what the archangel was saying was correct then this was an alpha and omega verse and they weren’t going anywhere until Dean’s heat had died down. If Castiel wasn’t in his right mind they could end up back in the TV Verse for all Sam knew.  
“Can you get us out of here?” he asked hopefully, there was no way he was gonna sit around for days with a ‘dead’ archangel while an angel banged his brothers brains out.  
Gabriel looked and smelled just as pissed as he was. The archangel tapped his foot impatiently on the floor as the sounds of Dean getting vocal filtered through the thin walls of the motel. “Do you want the good news, the bed news, or the really bad news first, Sammykins?”  
Sam simply gulped. That did didn’t sound good.  
“Good news: I can, and am going to, send you home.” he held up a finger as Sam went to butt in, “Bad news: My vessel’s omega and my heats about to hit full force in about ten minutes so I won’t be much use to anyone for the next few days.”  
Sam was pretty much green by that point. He was pretty sure he was an alpha and in that room was not where he wanted to be.  
“And last but not least the really bad news,” The archangel pulled down his collar to reveal a purplish-bite-mark just above his collar bone, “You’re possessing my mate Sam, and I think we both know what’s going to happen in, uh, eight minutes now.”  
Sam finally managed to stumble away from Gabriel. Fuck that explained a lot. “We… we’re… you and I, we… shit.”

“Shit indeed Sammykins, shit indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut so please be gentle with me...
> 
> Written by Zara


End file.
